


Man In The Mirror

by thorkylo (kylotrxsh)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda), Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotrxsh/pseuds/thorkylo
Summary: Another day spent watching the man in the mirror. Viren really didn't expect things to go the way they did.





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between S2E3 and S2E4!

_ Who  _ **_are_ ** _ you? _

He’s been watching him for quite some time now. A few days, in fact. Can the elf really not see him? Hm. Viren reaches out towards the ground to grab a silver cup he’d filled with red wine. He uncrosses his legs, only to cross them again the other way after taking a sip of his drink. He lets a content sigh at that, focusing on the mirror again: the room is still empty, only a dim light coming from the large window on the other side of it. The mage squints, still unable to make out what’s on the other side of said window. Maybe it would help figure out where all of this is taking place. It does look like some kind of house, but he’s never seen anyone go in or out.

His heart skips a beat when he notices the door handle rattling, and he can’t help perking up at the thought of the elf. The mysterious and, let’s be honest,  _ beautiful  _ being fascinates him. Viren wants to know more, but how could he if the other can’t even see him? The research he’s been doing hasn’t been of any help so far. Maybe he’s searching for nothing, but, who knows, perhaps he could figure something out on his own, if his efforts end up vain.

The elf does step into the room, closing the door behind him as he lights the candles near the window with his other hand and then the fireplace. He’s wearing his usual outfit, that purple tunic accompanied by a long, hooded cape. Graceful steps are taken towards the right of the mirror and long fingers are raised to place a book back on a shelf. Another one is taken from the same shelf and the man goes to sit with it at the desk on the left of the room, removing his cape to place it on the back of the chair. This reveals long, white hair, pointy ears and sharp, dark purple horns. Beautiful indeed.

Some time passes (Viren isn’t sure how long, and doesn’t really care to know) and nothing of interest happens, the elf simply reading and sometimes taking notes. Viren watches still, wondering what the book is about. He wishes he could explore those bookshelves, learn all their secrets. Wishes he could learn the elf’s secrets, too. There’s a sigh before he finishes the last of his wine, then setting the cup back down and allowing himself to relax a bit more on his chair.

That’s when the elf closes his book and does the same. A wave of his hand summons a silver cup not unlike Viren’s and he downs it all in just a few gulps. Viren can’t help an amused exhale at that. Now apparently satisfied, the elf moves a little to get more comfortable and…  _ palms his crotch _ ? Viren can feel his face heating up at the sight and he has to shift in his chair as well, unsure of what to do with himself right now. He should just get up, cover the mirror, walk away and come back later, but… he can’t look away, somehow. Besides, what if something interesting happens once the elf is done? He wouldn’t want to miss that, right? Right. Viren hooks a finger under his collar to loosen it up a bit. Is it just him or is it getting hot in here?

The elf closes his eyes as he rests his head against the back of the chair, rubbing himself through those fancy pants in slow motions. Viren looks behind himself, hoping no one will come barging in. A simple spell locks it just a second later, just to be sure. This allows him to relax a little and he turns back towards the mirror. He can see what’s going on under that elven desk but the slight distance makes it hard to actually see properly. It’s… frustrating. So he just sits there still, arms crossed, watching.  _ Still _ . Watching and watching and watching, trying to ignore the growing hardness in his own pants.

By the time things move forward (probably just a few minutes, but, again, Viren isn’t sure of that), both men are hard. Viren’s breath hitches in his throat when the elf shifts to lower his pants, just enough to free his cock and reveal about half of his thighs and a slight movement of his hand makes it covered in some kind of oil, it seems, allowing him to stroke himself comfortably. Viren leans closer to the mirror, even  _ pulls his chair _ closer, but that doesn’t actually give him a better look; he’s still at the same distance, and thus still frustrated. A groan escapes him, but frustration is quickly replaced by surprise when the elf gets up. What is he up to now?

The question is answered almost immediately; the silver and red chair is brought close to the other side of the mirror and Viren’s eyes go wide.  _ Can he actually see me? _ Or… does he simply enjoy watching himself when doing such things? Yes, that must be it. Viren gulps when the other resumes stroking himself, and he can feel his own cock twitch painfully. Maybe… maybe he could indulge, too… He can’t even recall the last time he’d done something like this. A few years ago, probably. But could he really allow himself to, now?

_ … Oh, to Hell with it. _

Next thing he knows, Viren is mirroring the other, a shaky sigh of relief escaping his lips. He’d forgotten how good it feels. He’s never been one to actively engage in such pleasures, but maybe he could make some time for it every once in a while. After all, they do say that sex, even on your own, is a good way to relax. And gods know Viren needs it.

It doesn’t take long for him to feel close, and it seems like the elf is in the same situation. Viren just can’t take his eyes off him. Speaking of eyes, he’s just now realizing that they haven’t made eye-contact at all today, even accidental. Should that feel off? Well now it does. A brush of his own thumb over the head of his cock makes him tense up and thus and come back to reality. He notices that the elf’s movements are becoming more erratic, just like his own. The elf bites his lower lip and- looks him right in the eye.

_ Wait, can he see me? _

This sends him right over the edge and he comes with a loud grunt, head thrown back and his free hand clenching hard onto its armrest. It takes a few seconds for the human to come to his senses, and when he does he sees that the elf came too, cum staining his fancy tunic as well as his hand. Some of Viren’s did the same, although most of it landed…  _ shit _ , straight on the mirror. The human groans as he hurries to wipe it all off with his own tunic; he’ll just wash it straight away once he’s out of the room.

The elf chuckles as he tucks himself back into his pants. He then considers the cum that’s cooling on the back of his hand and the side of his fingers before  _ fucking licking it off _ , and then chuckles some more when Viren chokes on his own spit at the sight. By the time he’s recovered, the elven chair is back where it was and the elf is putting his cape back on.

“Wait!”

But he doesn’t; he just smirks as he opens the door, walking out just as he came in earlier, as if nothing happened. Viren huffs as he slumps back into his own chair, staring at the once again dark room on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) This was unbeta'd and it's also pretty late right now, so, my apologies for any mistakes! Might write more stuff with these two. xoxo


End file.
